Bad Wolf
by Olive The Whovian
Summary: Hi! This is just my own little rendition of how the 50th anniversary starts. I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO AND NONE OF THIS IS OFFICIAL ANNIVERSARY STUFF. It's all BBC characters and stuff from my imagination (and some tumblr inspiration) so please enjoy! I love love love favorites, follows, and especially reviews! One shot.


Clara shuffled along through the shadowy alley carrying a large paper sack full of parts that the Doctor sent her to pick up from the mechanic shop. She didn't know why he couldn't just get it himself. When she asked him he had said something about being too busy recalibrating or whatever, and then pulled his goggles back on and continued to fiddle about with the wires under the console.

The boxy blue outline of the TARDIS was becoming more visible through the thick, dark fog, and Clara sped up to a quicker pace. It was cold and creepy out here and she wanted to be back on the TARDIS with the Doctor. When she finally reached those blue doors, her arms started to get tired and she lost her grip on the bag. It fell with a big thunk. Clara cursed under her breath as she gathered up the loose parts scattered on the ground.

Once she'd dumped everything back into the bag, she picked it up and stood. She placed it on her hip and held it with one hand. With the other hand, she fished around her the pocket of her coat to get the TARDIS key. Clara stuck the key in the lock and turned it. She grabbed the door handle and pulled to find that it was still locked tight.

Shocking.

She groaned. The TARDIS never opened for her and quite frankly she was starting to get sick of it unlike the Doctor, who found it to be amusing.

Clara pounded on the door. "Oi, Doctor!" she yelled. "Tell your machine to let me in or come open the door!"

She heard a crash followed by a loud bang. "Just a moment!" she heard the Doctor call back to her.

With another groan and a huff of indignation, Clara put the bag down and crossed her arms. She knew it would probably be a while. "Why don't you like me?" she said aloud to the TARDIS. The box replied with a little flash of its light on the roof. Clara glanced up and that's when she noticed it.

Where the black sign usually read, "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX," it had two totally different words inscripted there instead:

"BAD WOLF."

Clara furrowed her brow. "What the..."

She looked down at the tiny door where the fake phone was located. Instead of the usual message on the white sign, it read "BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF..."

Clara pounded on the door again, harder. "Doctor!" she yelled.

"I said just a moment," came the Doctor's voice, "I'm busy! Why don't you try and socialise with the TARDIS or something?"

"Doctor, there's something wrong with it!" she called.

"That's 'she', Clara! The TARDIS is a girl! And she's very touchy!"

Clara resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead replied, "No I mean the words aren't right!"

"What are you talking about, Clara?"

"What does Bad Wolf mean?" she asked.

This time she got no reply. The racket coming from inside the TARDIS died down completely. She heard footsteps pounding on their other side of the door, like the Doctor was running.

The door was thrown open with its usual creak and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, powdered in soot. He stood next to Clara and looked up where the police box sign should have been. He blinked, rubbed his eyes and pulled out a pair of round glasses. He placed the glasses upon his nose and looked at the sign again. The Doctor's green eyes grew large and his mouth opened slightly. "Oh..." she heard him whisper.

Clara placed a hand on his shoulder. "Doctor, what is it? What's Bad Wolf?"

He just looked at her with an expression that was of both anxiety, and of the most sadness she had ever seen on his face.

And then they heard the sound of the TARDIS.

The Doctor and Clara turned with a start. Impossibly, a big blue box was starting to materialise right in front of them.

"Doctor! Is this a paradox or something?" Clara cried over the noise while her hair was blowing crazily from the wind.

He didn't reply. He looked a bit too shell-shocked to do anything.

Finally, this other TARDIS landed. Clara noticed it was a bit different. The blue hue was more faded and worn looking, and there was no "St. John Ambulance" symbol upon the door.

They continued to stare at it in disbelief until the door swung open and a young blonde woman stepped out. She was very pretty, but looked very intimidating with her serious expression and huge gun slung across her shoulder.

A man stepped out of the TARDIS right after her. He was tall, slim, and, Clara had to admit, rather foxy. He wore a brown pinstriped suit that matched his brown eyes and dark, fabulous, spiky hair. Clara noticed that the duo wore matching wedding bands.

At the sight of these two people the Doctor's eyes widened even more and his jaw dropped even further.

The tall man in the suit made a strange face and said, "So that's what I regenerated into?"

"Care to explain?" Clara asked, totally confused.

The Doctor seemed to snap back from reality. He clasped his hands together and said, "Yes! Alright, Clara, this is Rose and the Doctor. Doctor and Rose, Clara."

"That's... you?" Clara asked.

"Uh, yes. He's me. From another life," the Doctor replied. "Quite literally," he added to himself.

The woman named Rose cleared her throat. "Hello, Doctor."

The Doctor stood there a moment, lost for words. Clara had never seen him like this. "Rose," he managed to utter.

She smiled sadly. "You've regenerated."

He nodded.

Then suddenly, Rose was running to him and he opened his arms wide. She flung herself into his arms and they stood there hugging like they were two friends who hadn't seen each other in quite a few years. The tall Doctor and Clara stood aside awkwardly until he cleared his throat.

The Doctor, the shorter one that Clara was familiar with, reddened in the face and he and Rose let go of each other.

Rose chuckled. "It's you. It's still you," she said, trying not cry.

The Doctor smiled. "Of course it's still me." He took a breath. "Well, fancy meeting you again, huh. And you too, of course," he added, nodding to the tall, slim man. "I've missed that old face of ours."

The tall Doctor grinned. "Well it is a rather nice-looking face, wouldn't you agree?"

Clara bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"Rose," the Doctor suddenly said, getting back on track. "How did you get here?"

"That's a story we can save for tea." Her face became serious again. "But you're all in danger. And we're here to help."


End file.
